Metal pipes are often insulated to withstand harsh operating conditions. For example, pipes can be insulated in an injection molding process prior to deployment. Injection molded insulated pipes can be used, for example, in subsea oil and gas pipelines or risers. Some subsea oil and gas exploration environments, such as those of the Norphlet play, require pipes that can withstand temperatures of 350° F. or more.